


Tiger & Giraffe

by Reclusive_Unicorn



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reclusive_Unicorn/pseuds/Reclusive_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories focused on the JongKook/GwangSoo pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. good vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on tumblr: 
> 
> "kooksoo, they decide to move in together and when LKS was shooting his drama and KJK tidy up LKS's luggage, he find that the young man is not as innocent as he looks :D"

When Jong-Kook finds the toy hidden in the deepest parts of Gwang-Soo’s luggage he nearly throws it across the room out of shock. Instead what he does is accidentally hit a switch that makes it start to vibrate, causing him to drop it. The offending object buzzes merrily along the mattress and falls off the edge onto the hardwood floor to loudly remind a now frowning Jong-Kook of what it was. Quickly he picks it up and turns it off, frowns some more at it as if that would make it magically disappear.

It wasn’t that Jong-Kook was directly opposed to such things; it was just that this particular subject was one that had never been brought up in their relationship before. Gwang-Soo had always seemed quite satisfied with their sex life; and there were certainly none from Jong-Kook.  Was it dissatisfaction, or maybe Gwang-Soo was simply not as naïve as Jong-Kook had been lead to believe? He examines the toy some more as ideas begin to form in his mind.

Later, when Gwang-Soo returns from filming he finds Jong-Kook standing in the entry way with a shy smile on his face.  Before Gwang-Soo can ask what his hyung is up to Jong-Kook holds up the one thing Gwang-Soo didn’t think Jong-Kook would ever find out about. Jong-Kook’s classic shy smile turns into a smug grin, knowing full well that he has the upper hand in this situation. 

Gwang-Soo feels his face get hot in embarrassment, “H—Hyung, I can explain…”  

“Oh, really now? How about you explain it to me while you’re wearing fewer clothes.”

“ _Hyung!_ ”

Jong-Kook doesn’t say anything more, he simply quirks his eyebrow and nods in the direction of their newly shared bedroom before strutting off to it. Gwang-Soo’s face turns even redder at the invitation, and he can’t take his eyes off the way his hyung’s hips move as he follows him like a trained puppy follows its master. 


	2. candle in the wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt; ""candle in the wind"

Like most of their arguments, it started with a small comment that was interpreted as a mountain rather than the mole hill it was. Jong-Kook’s issues with expressing his concerns and Gwang-Soo’s emotional nature had both been on edge lately more than usual. Pride always consumed them both in these moments and they knew each other well enough to hit where it hurt.

“Maybe you should just leave!”

Jong-Kook doesn’t bother to give him one last look when his newfound ex starts screaming for him to come back. But Jong-Kook wasn’t going to give him that satisfaction, not this time. Not ever again.

He only allows the tears of regret that sting his eyes fall until he’s long gone out of Gwang-Soo’s life.


	3. feel the heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from an anon asking me to write porn, but i word vomited this instead

It felt as if his body was on fire, sweat was making his skin feel too tight, too raw, but that wasn’t nearly as much of a distraction as the equally sweat-soaked man before him. It was tempting to trace his tongue along the trails the beads left behind as they rolled down the other man’s neck, and the thought makes Gwang-Soo’s face get hotter.

Already he was panting and grunting despite the slow pace his hyung had set for them. His heart was hammering, ready to burst form his chest, and his legs felt like putty. There was only so long he could hold out until he—

“Ah, hyung!”

“Aissh, you really have no stamina at all do you Gwang-Soo ya?”

Gwang-Soo collapses onto the rubber blacktop of the running track and lets the sun beat down on his exhausted body, “Not all of us have been exercising since birth! Did you run straight out of your mother’s womb when you were born?! How are you still standing after so much running?!”

“Yah, get up! Why are you complaining when you were the one that asked me to train you?”

Because I wanted to spend time with you and this is the only way I knew would work, Gwang-Soo wants to say. Instead he just groans in reply and rolls to his side.

Even through his scolding Jong-Kook can’t help but laugh at the gangly man laid out before him. Gwang-Soo’s flair for the dramatic was one of his most endearing traits, even when it was channeled into being as whiny as possible. Jong-Kook crouches down to wipe the hair stuck to Gwang-Soo’s face from the sweat out of the way, determined to ignore the backflips his stomach was doing at the intimate gesture he was giving. It’s only Gwang-Soo, Jong-Kook thought. So why was it that coaching him felt so different than the other friends he had coached in the past? 

“The more you do it, the easier it will become. I promise.” Jong-Kook says with a smile that Gwang-Soo thinks could eclipse the sun in its intensity.

A strong hand is offered to him and Gwang-Soo takes it without hesitation. The light whoosh of air startles Gwang-Soo as Jong-Kook pulls him to his feet with such little effort, and the strength of this man scares and excites Gwang-Soo in all the right ways.

“Thank you, hyung.”

When they realize neither has yet to let go of the other’s hand they lock eyes in a moment that feels like a lifetime. Jong-Kook shyly steps back to look at the ground as if it’s the most interesting thing in the universe. Gwang-Soo awkwardly clears his throat and kicks at the blacktop. 

Schooling his expression to be as serious as possible, Jong-Kook peers up at Gwang-Soo, “Enough screwing around, Gwang-Soo ya. We still have another three kilometers to go! Then it’s weight training.”

All previous feelings of affection are forgotten as Gwang-Soo nearly falls over again, “Hyung!”


	4. the usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time ever, Jongkook-ssi is late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obligatory coffee shop au requested by [girinprince](http://ayanos.co.vu/)

For the first time ever, Jongkook-ssi is late.

 

No, that’s stupid, Gwangsoo thinks. It’s not like he’s entitled to show up every day like he has for the past month at 10 am covered in sweat from his morning run, buy his usual fancy electrolyte-infused bottled water with a grilled turkey wrap and chat with him until the usual people during the lunch rush begin to show up. As if it’s some kind of personal agreement the two had made. It wasn’t like he’s ever seen the man outside of the café; he didn’t even know him well enough to call him hyung yet, if ever. He might not even show up today at all and Gwangsoo was fully prepared for that to happen.

Its 10:48 when Jongkook staggers in sweat soaked and panting more than usual and Gwangsoo’s universe aligns itself once more.

“Hi,” Jongkook pants out, leaning against the counter while beads of sweat roll down his neck to hide behind his shirt collar.

“Uh, hi.” Is Gwangsoo’s brilliant reply as he’s left dumbfounded by Jongkook’s extra  ~~sexy~~  messy state, before he mentally kicks himself, “Running a bit late aren’t we?”

Jongkook chuckles while still trying to catch his breath, “I decided to take a new route today that was longer than I thought, I was starting to get bored with routine but…I’ll have the usual, please.”

Gwangsoo tries very, very hard not to grin at that as he rings up Jongkook’s order and takes out the water from the cooler along with the turkey wrap that he most certainly did  _not_  heat up beforehand in preparation of Jongkook’s arrival. Jongkook takes his things and sits himself at the small bar near the register so they can begin to chat about their usual topics. The weather, the dramas that had aired the previous night (and Gwangsoo still can’t get over how obsessed Jongkook was about them), and sometimes Gwangsoo would even tell stories about annoying customers who walked in convinced his little indie café operated exactly like a Starbucks or the foreigners who were even worse. These stories may or may not be a bit embellished to make Gwangsoo out to be more snarky and clever than he in fact is, but Jongkook has yet to call him out on his bluff and laughs at every story without fail.

“So what made you decide to open up a café, especially in an area that’s so hidden?” Has become the hot topic of today’s conversation, Jongkook leans in towards him and Gwangsoo tries not to get distracted by the way the those biceps (which Gwangsoo swears are almost as big as his head  _Jesus **Christ**_ ) flex and bulge out under the training shirt from Jongkook’s own weight.

“There’s not much to tell,” Gwangsoo shrugs, and there really isn’t. He’s not about to get into how he flunked out of the best university in his hometown, moved to Seoul to peruse his backup plan of becoming an actor only to fail every audition and have to resort to using what before was his useless knowledge and love for anything coffee related to get by in this city, “I love coffee, and I love being mysterioussssss.” He finishes off the last word with a wiggle of his fingers for emphasis which Jongkook laughs at as Gwangsoo expected, “Though I think  _you’re_  the one who’s more mysterious, Jongkook-ssi.”

“Oh, am I?” Jongkook grins.

“Who comes into a café and only gets  _water_  to drink?” Their conversation has been going smooth and light-hearted so far and Gwangsoo dares to be bold, if only a little bit.

“Well,” Jongkook starts between bites of his wrap, “ _Obviously_  I don’t come for the coffee.” Gwangsoo restrains himself from rolling his eyes as Jongkook continues, “And to be honest, the turkey wraps at the deli on the main street are much better than here.”

“Then why aren’t you going there?” Gwangsoo asks, confused and a little taken aback at the criticism of his turkey wraps.

Jongkook locks eyes with him and it’s a long, awkward minute before everything in Gwangsoo’s brain clicks into place and Jongkook must notice it in Gwangsoo’s expression because he looks down at the floor shyly. The word  _cute_  had never been in Gwangsoo’s vocabulary for Jongkook before but now the word might as well be flashing like neon light above his head for the way Jongkook’s blush settles along sun-kissed cheeks.

“ _Oh._ ” Is all Gwangsoo can unflatteringly squawk out as Jongkook’s bashful laughter fills the café.


End file.
